victoriouscadefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Legato Bluesummers
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Total carnage page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 02:06, September 24, 2011 What do you mean by that? ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 16:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanksies! ;] ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 16:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I just love Cat. :] ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 17:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Agreed! Ariana Grande is so talented. :] ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 17:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I love Victoria, but I wish Ari and Liz could sing more. ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 19:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you kidding me? I love her, of course I want to meet her!! She's my role model!! ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 20:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I have! Those two are such cuties; they crack me up. :] ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 20:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) That was my favorite! So funny! Ariana is just adorable! ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 20:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I doubt it. She was just kidding around. Haha! :D ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 20:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Drake And Josh rocks my socks off. I loved it. ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 20:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hehe. I love that show, it DOES rock!! :] ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 20:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 21:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Awww! Thanks! Such a sweetie! :D ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 21:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Doing just fine, you? :] ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 20:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Awww, why? :( ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 20:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Uh oh...what did you say to her? ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 20:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) She's a forgiving sweetheart, don't sweat it. :] #Forgiveness ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 21:09, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I knew it! She's as sweet as sugar. :] ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 21:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome!! Hey, just out of curiosity, do you go to church? It's fine if you don't, I'm just wondering. Because if you think that Mrs.leohoward and I are such angels, then you should thank the Lord. But if you don't believe in that, I don't hate you at all, and I won't even be mad at you. :] ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 21:20, September 25, 2011 (UTC) HOORAY!!!! :D ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 21:25, September 25, 2011 (UTC) You believe in God! :] ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 21:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Heartbreaking. I love Sam and Freddie together. :( ♥Nirenberge213♥ "Nothing is too wonderful to be true." ♥ 21:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC)